To the Victor
by Ya Nefer Ma'at
Summary: Severus Snape, newly appointed Potions Master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts, must battle a spectre to free a senior student of its curse. Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Dumbledore, and all the other characters from _Harry Potter_ belong to J. K. Rowling and to the people and companies behind the movies, as does the rich _Harry Potter_ world. No infringement is intended.

Synopsis and author's note: Severus Snape, newly appointed Potions Master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts, must battle a spectre to free a senior student of its curse. This story is meant to occur shortly after Snape returned to Hogwarts as a Professor, taking over both potions and being Head of Slytherin from Slughorn. Fennen is still a student, 5 years junior to Snape. She managed to become Snape's friend in her second year, and his final year, as Slytherin students. Snape's return as professor makes their relationship a professional one, though Snape is all too aware that she is no longer the 'kid sister' he took pity on. She is in her final year at Hogwarts. The story is rated "M" for adult situations and some violence.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to J. K. Rowling for the wonderful characters and world she created in the _Harry Potter_ series. Thanks also to Alan Rickman for making Snape so appealing, despite his flaws – who could resist that voice?

**Part I: To the Victor…**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

"Miss Al Amar."

Fennen gasped, spinning around, her thick blue-black hair flowing like a cape behind her. When she saw Professor Snape, his black-clad form blending into the deep shadows, her wild look was replaced by a brief glimpse of breathless excitement, with embarrassment close on its heels. "P-professor." she managed, deeply mortified that she had been discovered, mesmerized by the song stealing so seductively through the open window, by the one who invariably occupied her thoughts.

Snape moved forward unhurriedly, his dark eyes steadfast on Fennen's, their newly acquired colour burning like live embers despite the shadows moonlight cast over her face. It was well past midnight, a time when all students- and indeed, all self-respecting professors- should have been tucked safely within their beds, dreaming happily. Instead, Filch had alerted him that 'that damn chit of a girl was at it again', necessitating that he leave the pleasant combination of solitude, fire and book, to chase down the errant Slytherin. He put his hand against the frame of the open window out of which she had been leaning, the winter wind sending icy tendrils up his arm. Snape chose to ignore the cold, given that Fennen, a daughter of desert fire, was dressed only in her silk nightgown, and yet seemed unaware of it. She looked up at him without comment, embarrassment and misery flashing in waves over her elegant Bedouin visage. Snape drew a quick breath, forcing his emotions behind his habitual purring contempt. "Miss Al Amar, I believe we've been through this transgression already." She wilted at his words, desperation distinct in the white line of her lips. Snape sighed, continuing, "I grow tired of repeating myself."

"Y-yes, Sir."

She hung her head, seeking to hide the tears that filled her eyes. Snape compressed his lips. "Let me remind you of the rules one last time." He forced her head up with one long finger under her chin, more roughly than he had intended. Her burning red eyes were home to evil, unnerving to stare into, but stare forcefully into them he did. 'Who is hiding within you, girl?' he wondered, his scrutiny misunderstood by Fennen. "No student, without exception, may roam the castle at will, particularly after bed time. I think that Slytherin has lost enough points due to your inability to respect such an easy rule, Miss Al Amar."

"B-but the song-"

"The song does not concern you." Snape bit out, making Fennen cower under the acid assault of his words. He leaned closer, too close for decorum, in his emotion. He held her chin between his finger and thumb, his hand pale against the smooth café au lait colour of her skin, shaking her head in emphasis. "If you hear singing, you will bury your head into your pillow and stay there, or you will escape to the common room, if you must." Snape paused, abruptly realizing that Fennen was no longer attempting to escape the singer, she was now seeking him. Clearly, her resistance to the dark enchantment was being worn down as rapidly as his own. Snape continued with another deep breath, his voice even more biting as he tenuously kept hold of his control. "You will _not_ creep like a thief to stare out open windows. And you most certainly will _not_ leave the buildings to search for the singer. Do I make myself clear, Miss Al Amar?"

"Yes Sir!"

Snape straightened up slowly, holding her eyes. "Make certain that the points you force me to deduct from my own house are the last, Miss Al Amar." he frowned, reaching past her to pull the window shut. He stood aside, waving for her to precede him back through the labyrinth of the castle to the Slytherin common room, and thence, to her bedroom, silently praying that he had frightened her enough to help her resist the demands of the song that she and no one else heard.

Black magic hung about her like a mist as she hurried in front of him, making Snape's skin crawl even as it shadowed her for him, pimping her shamelessly. In the months since the start of his second year as Professor and her final year at Hogwarts, Snape had been diligently trying to discover what black enchantment had been cast on the senior student, changing her beautiful liquid black eyes to their unnerving, haunted fire, painting her like a sacrifice. He had been immediately aware of the seduction offered by the black power entwining the young woman, more so than his colleagues or the male students. It seemed that Professor Jareth, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Master on sabbatical at Hogwarts, was the only other to fully appreciate the power of the spell shaping Fennen, whispering stealthily to Snape of her lush ripeness, urging him to consume her.

The power of the spell had steadily grown since Fennen's return, and with that, the raw hunger within the call had become blatant in its advertising. 'I will not succumb!' Snape snarled silently at the spell, glaring at Fennen's back. The dark magic thoughtfully filled him with the sensations of reaching out and seizing her splendid thick hair, pulling her back against him. Snape clenched his teeth, ignoring the graphic play unfolding within his senses. 'I don't know what service my violating her would provide you, who-ever you are, but I will not be ruled by you!' Even as he swore this, his face icy, Snape very much feared that he did know exactly what purposes would be fulfilled by such a base act. Only when he had seen her sternly to the entrance of her dormitory did the temptation ebb, evaporating with each step she took into the darkness.

As he thoughtfully returned to his own chambers, Snape considered the problem, realizing that unless the girl was guarded at all times, the spell would inevitably provoke attack, and likely before too long, if it continued to grow in strength as quickly as it had since her return from summer break in the heat of the desert. "Time to see Dumbledore." Snape reluctantly resolved, settling back beside the fire. He was angry that he couldn't resolve the enchantment without the help of the Head Master. "If only I wasn't enticed by the spell" he growled, lips thinned. His heart tightened with hunger at the thought of Fennen. She stood in his mind's eye. So different from Lily, and yet, so similar. Snape shuddered with pain at the thought of Lily, ageless pain that still felt so fresh and so desperate. Somehow, thinking of Lily and Fennen together only increased his desire for the young Slytherin. Snape snapped his book open, hoping to silence his raging emotions, only to give up shortly and make his way to bed for the restless remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**To The Victor...**

Chapter 2

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

"An enchantment, you say?" Dumbledore glanced at Fennen's distraught face before he fixed his perceptive yet kind gaze on Snape. "What manner of spell?"

Snape looked sideways at the girl standing beside him, his face set. As he had suspected, Dumbledore seemed deaf to the sensual assault Snape was grimly ignoring. Fennen was staring up at Snape with such panic, with such ancient demons glowing behind her eyes, that he was momentarily lost in a vortex of desire, and tore his eyes from hers. He was hesitant to admit in front of Fennen exactly what offer the spell made of her innocence. He had been studying the enchantment ever since the girl's return, confirming with quiet discomfort that the spell both fired her eyes and played its siren song out very specifically, speaking only to those not immune to the dark arts, like he and Jareth.

Dumbledore looked between them again, smiling vaguely without relaxing his scrutiny. "Miss Al Amar, perhaps it would be best for you to return to your friends while Professor Snape explains his concerns to me. Dear me, lunchtime already! We will call you once we've discussed the matter. I'm sure we'll be able to put your mind at ease then."

Fennen hesitated, her face a study of distress. When she started to turn away, Snape shot his hand out, gripping her by the arm. Fennen stared at him, while the dark magic permeating her flooded Snape with new force, filling him with such hunger that he sharply turned, looking deeply into those eyes. For a dangerous moment, Snape saw himself owning her, mastering her, an image that at once thrilled him unspeakably and disgusted every nuance of his code of honour. Her purity cried out for his darkness, the spell assured him, both in her impeccable lineage within an ancient wizarding family, and in her virginal state.

"Severus?"

Dumbledore's kind voice ran like ice water through Snape. He recovered to find himself holding Fennen by both upper arms, his face close to hers. He thrust her away with some force. She stumbled back, regaining her balance with the practiced ease of the dancer.

"What's wrong?" she cried, "What did I do?"

Snape turned sharply away from her. "Remain immediately outside the door, Miss Al Amar, and call us if any one-", he risked a glance at her, "_any one_- urges you to walk away with them. Is that clear?" He barely gave her time to nod before he bit out, "Go."

Dumbledore stood quietly, pouring drinks in elegant crystal goblets. He noted how Snape's hand trembled when he gratefully accepted his glass. "Obviously a powerful enchantment, Severus", he smiled, waving the other to sit. Snape sank down tiredly, more shaken by the exponential rise in his susceptibility to spell than he had realized. "Are you sure that the enchantment is on her, or with her?"

Snape looked up sharply, annoyed by the implication. Dumbledore smiled disarmingly. "Do you not feel it, Albus?" Snape asked quietly.

Dumbledore shook his head thoughtfully. "I have wondered at the change in her eyes. As to the rather primal reaction you have to her, I am considerably older than you, Severus, and thus less likely to feel the call of the flesh."

"This is _not_ a simple matter of 'the call of the flesh', as you put it!" Snape snapped, eyes narrowed. "This is dark magic at its most base, not some fit of juvenile lust for the girl!"

"Let us say then that you have a rapport with Miss Al Amar, which would certainly sensitise you to any enchantment she has acquired." Dumbledore amended, studying Snape. "I have sensed the spell on her, Severus, particularly when you touched her, though what I hear is merely a faint whispering. Tell me what you hear."

"It's not what I hear, it's what she hears, Albus." Snape spoke softly, absently swirling his drink. "Something happened to Miss Al Amar over the summer, something involving her hearing singing at night, and sleepwalking to find the singer. Before her return to Hogwarts, her father came to speak with me in my new role as Head of Slytherin, to confess his concerns. I thought that he was over reacting; she's almost 17 now, and no doubt has suitors. Then I saw her." Snape looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Dark magic lay over her like a shadow, not too strong then, as if she had been brushed with evil. Under that shadow, her purity shone like a beacon. I saw the change in her eyes, too. They were only dusted with red at first, which was a bit worrisome, but not indicative of a great curse. Or so I thought at the time."

"How did her parents deal with her?"

"More gently than I have. I gather that they acted as if the whole affair was nothing to be frightened of, though her father was reluctant to go into details-"

"Which tells its own tale."

"Indeed. He suggested that his family found her out of her bed at all hours of the night, and all over their castle, staring out over the desert. In each case, she would simply say that the song called her to the open window. They were quite concerned, as no one else could hear any singing. On a couple of nights, she apparently sleepwalked from the castle and was discovered...dishevelled in the extensive oasis garden. She had no recollection of walking there, or of what had happened."

"As you say, her purity burns within her. Evidently no one took advantage of her in her nocturnal wanderings."

"I've come to the conclusion that the curse was cast by a spirit, rather than by any, ah, physical entity." Snape said delicately. "Ever since her return, I've been trying, with Professor Jareth's help, to discern the nature of the spell."

"How does Jareth react to her?"

"Astute question. He feels the enchantment as sharply as I do. We neither of us completely trust ourselves to be alone with her for any length of time. We very quickly learned that seeing her together is even worse, as if the dark magic augments each of our reactions with the others."

"What exactly is that reaction?"

Snape felt a blush spread over his white cheeks, and compressed his lips, trying to compose a tactful answer.

"I see..." Dumbledore frowned slowly, "How... overtly... does the spell tempt you?"

Snape blushed even more as images and sensations flitted unwelcomed across his tightly controlled mind. "At first, it was only vague sensations", he said carefully, "but lately, whole, graphic, vulgar... enactments play out for me, despite my attempts to resist the spell." Snape shuddered. He looked back at the door, beyond which Fennen obediently stood. "My concerns were heightened when, by chance, Lucius Malfoy saw her while visiting last week. Malfoy clearly chooses not to resist the offer of the spell. I had to send Professor McGonagall to extract Fennen from his attentions."

"As I recall, Minerva was quite annoyed at his reluctance to leave the girl alone, despite her obvious discomfort."

"I would have had more success in chasing Malfoy off, but neither Jareth or I dared go near them, for fear that Malfoy's immediate submission would overcome our resolve. We were reduced to watching from a distance. Even then, we had to move away from each other, as Malfoy's reaction was still affecting us."

"Will Malfoy be affected, now that he had returned to his estate?"

"I hope not… the temptation lessens with distance. On the other hand, I know Lucius of old. I don't think he'll easily forget his lust for her, now that he's had a taste of the enchantment on her."

"Most disturbing. It appears to me that the source of the enchantment is becoming desperate for one or more of you to succumb to its lure. I suspect you know as well as I do what the likely sequelae of such weakness would be?"

Snape's expression indicated that he did indeed.

"How is Miss Al Amar coping?"

Snape's rare smile lightened his face. "With the charming resilience of youth, she's shown remarkable composure. She is suffering, though. She hasn't confided in any of us, as far as I know, but she certainly has been losing sleep due to the song. I believe that the singer at first frightened or angered her, causing her to try and escape him by hiding in the common room. Lately, though, she's shown every sign that she is instead seeking the singer, either wilfully or in her sleep. If the curse isn't lifted, I think she'll progress to leaving the castle when he calls." Snape paused, taking a sip from his goblet, his eyes narrowed. "She certainly isn't aware of the effect the spell has on those around her. I believe that she is resigned to my correcting and punishing her when she transgresses; after all, I'm only acting as I am expected to, being the Head of Slytherin. So far, where I have had moments of... weakness, I have disguised them as anger."

"And Professor Jareth?"

"He covers his attraction with withering sarcasm. I suspect that she hates us as much as she erroneously believes we hate her."

"Have any others indicated that they are susceptible to the lure of the spell?"

"Not so as to be of concern, save for Malfoy."

"I see." Dumbledore looked off into the distance, considering how best to proceed. "Mr. Malfoy is unlikely to be a problem, as long as she isn't alone with him. He considers himself a luminary in our elite, so I will make a point to treat him as such, accompanying him while he's here. I don't wish to segregate the child, particularly with Christmas exams coming up. Nor do I wish to alarm her any more than she is already. While the other houses are probably thanking Miss Al Amar for her effect on Slytherin's point standing, I suspect you would like to see her revert to her normal status as your primary point earner."

Again the rare smile, transforming Snape's face. "I would like that, yes, but I'm more concerned with her safety, and then, with her falling grades. If only we could silence the curse while we determine how to remove it, she could recover her previously excellent academic standings."

"An excellent plan, my friend." Dumbledore extracted his wand from his voluminous robes, waving it languidly over his desk. A pretty lapis lazuli Evil Eye necklace materialized. Dumbledore concentrated, whispering words of power over the amulet. Once he was done, Snape picked it up appreciatively, aware of the powerful enchantment focussed by the eye. "White magic to counteract dark whispers." Dumbledore smiled, "Let's see how well it works, shall we? Miss Al Amar."

Fennen entered obediently, looking worried. Both men stood as she entered, Dumbledore smiling reassuringly. "Come in, child, come in." He waved her to a chair, allowing them all to sit. While he talked, he closely watched how Snape reacted to Fennen's proximity. The strained look was back, in the tight lines of his mouth and the fierce focus of his gaze away from the girl.

"Professor Snape has outlined his thoughts for me, Miss Al Amar. It is clear that you were exposed to some spell while home, a spell that is dark and seeks to hurt you."

Fennen went as white as she could.

"Do not fear, child. We're here to guard you as well as teach you. I made you this amulet, to ward off the spell, while we determine exactly what magic has been laid over you, and how to remove it."

Fennen accepted the necklace timidly. She put it on under the close scrutiny of Dumbledore. Snape did not trust himself to watch. As she held it up to admire the intricate design, Dumbledore was aware of the tension draining from Snape's face and posture. He nodded imperceptibly at Dumbledore, who nodded in return.

"The spell relates to the song I hear, doesn't it?" Fennen looked fiercely up at Snape, her small fist clenched around the amulet. "W-what does it want to do to me?"

Snape hesitated, looking at Dumbledore, who smiled encouragingly. "We're not sure exactly what the spell is seeking." Snape met Fennen's eyes, looking intently into their fire-edged abyss. "Clearly, it wants you to be sacrificed, though exactly how, or to what purpose, still eludes me." He was oddly touched by the panic held in tight check behind Fennen's determined expression. "Trust us, Fennen. As Professor Dumbledore says, we're here to protect you as well as to teach you. I will not willingly allow any spell to hurt you."

His quiet words had a profound effect on the girl. Her panicked look smoothed, allowing a hint of her normal confidence to shine through the curtain of fear. "Thank you. Both of you." Fennen sounded more her old self, with the security of the men and the amulet. "I am truly sorry to be such a bother, and to have lost so many points for Slytherin, Professor Snape. What might I do to help remove the spell?"

"Stay in your bed at night." Snape bit out.

Fennen hung her head. "Of course, Sir! I mean, in addition to that?"

Snape felt almost drunk with relief to no longer be assaulted by the magic around the girl. He could sense both the curse and the new spell jousting, but Dumbledore's magic clearly had the upper hand. Even the angry fire within her eyes was muted. "You may help us by being sure to discontinue any contact you're not comfortable with, Miss Al Amar." Snape stated calmly. "It didn't escape my or the other teachers' notice that Mr. Malfoy's attentions were unwelcome last week. Should he or any other press you to accompany them, or otherwise attempt to coerce you, you are to report to one of us at once."

Fennen frowned, blushing at the memory of how Malfoy's eyes had dwelt on her. "Is he part of the spell, Sir?"

Dumbledore answered, "No, my child, he is not. He is merely susceptible to it, and might unknowingly hurt you through that susceptibility. As Professor Snape has stressed, you are to come immediately to one of us if any interaction makes you uncomfortable. I too must insist that you resist the call of your nocturnal serenader, and to remain stubbornly in your bed. Be careful not to be alone with any outsiders, and if possible, even with any one of the occupants of Hogwarts, though I believe you're safe among us. It doesn't hurt to be cautious, though, now does it?"

Dumbledore stood up, in preparation of dismissal. Snape and Fennen promptly followed. "Be brave, Fennen: we're watching over you." Dumbledore continued, "Try to put the problem out of your mind and concentrate on your studies and your friends, where possible, but remain vigilant. As you've been taught."

Fennen managed a normal enough looking smile, though her eyes were still huge. "I will. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape." She turned away with new determination, her step lightened. Snape watched her go, a slight smile playing at his lips. Dumbledore's attention, in contrast, was on the Potions Master.

'You're wrong, my friend,' Dumbledore thought, a smile illuminating his lined face, 'she doesn't hate you at all.'


	3. Chapter 3

**To The Victor...**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

Chapter 3

Fennen was in the library, trying to prepare for the Christmas exams. She bent her head over her book, focusing on the small print with a frown. The lapis lazuli amulet brushed against the table as she wrote notes in Arabic. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, lay on the table beside her books, purring and occasionally batting at her hand as she wrote. Most of her fellow students hated the cat as much as they hated Filch, but Fennen had always found her to be a pleasant companion. Fennen turned her ledger to a fresh page, stroking the cat idly.

The library was otherwise deserted, as the day had been the first pleasant one since winter had settled in with certainty. From the long windows at the end of the entrance hall, she would be treated to a view of winter games. As it was, she stubbornly refused to go anywhere near the windows. The singer was early today, and he was unusually demanding. Fennen touched the necklace Dumbledore had given her, conscious that where the song had been plaintive previously, wooing her with subtle vocal dancing, it was now filled with impatient hunger. She found it hard to shut out the primal rhythm of the song. It pounded within her blood with ancestral memory of tribal songs and dances, leading her to unconsciously snap her fingers to sound the triumphant beat.

Fennen felt as if she was caught in a spiral of emotions. The song had first amused her. When she first heard it drifting through the darkness, it had appeared harmless, like the familiar whisper of sand stirred by the desert wind. Once it followed her to Hogwarts, Fennen had become aware of deeper emotions in the song, and in her reaction. She was alternately frightened by the unspoken demand conveyed in the melody, and angered by its detrimental influence on her progress. She couldn't exactly remember when that anger had somehow melted into helpless infatuation… perhaps it was when she started associating Snape with the song, giving the offer of seduction his face and body. The very thought of Snape, entwined with the irresistible singing, was enough to leave her breathless. 'Snap out of it!' she scolded inwardly, 'he no more likes you than he hears the song. He only notices you to punish you.'

Fennen sighed. Ever since she was sorted, when she'd briefly met Snape's dark, enigmatic eyes as she sat for the first time with him and the rest of her fellow Slytherins, she'd been hopelessly smitten. She could see his expression as clearly now as on the day, how he'd nodded slightly while politely applauding her inclusion, a hint of a smile easing the harsh line of his lips. She'd timidly ingratiated herself with the senior student, seeking Snape's help with her work once she was persistent enough to hold his attention. Slowly, through this interaction, she had found a way past his guard and become his friend. Silenced by his passion for Lily Evans, Fennen had forced herself to be content with the friendship Snape barely allowed.

Snape's return as Potions Master, and his grief over Lily's death, had but fuelled her passion for him. As her professor, Snape had been aloof, favouring her with little more than a short word of praise when she did particularly well, his tone at once caressing and mocking. Fennen felt angry when she considered how badly the song had betrayed her, of how many times it had lead her to the loss of points from Slytherin and to arouse Snape's anger. 'He hates you now, for sure!', Fennen lamented, feeling sick when she thought of the angry way Snape now treated her, 'The song has ruined everything!'.

Fennen glanced toward the bank of windows, aware that she could make out the singer's words for the first time. The lyrics appeared to be in an unknown tongue, rather than the language of magic, at least, as far as she had been taught so far, nor English, Arabic, or any of the other languages in which Fennen was fluent. Curious, indeed. Fennen listened carefully to the lyrics, delineating each word as best she could. Soundlessly, her lips formed the song as it repeated patiently.

Mrs. Norris immediately froze, staring at her with sharp eyes. As Fennen continued matching the singer, the cat leapt up, back arched and fur raised. Fennen suddenly realized that the singer had been tutoring her, singing with greater clarity as she mimicked him. Fennen felt cold, certain that she would unwittingly strengthen the spell by repeating it. When the cat slashed her hand, drawing red lines across the brown back of it, Fennen yelped, dropping her quill and unconsciously licking the wounds. She stood up abruptly, staring at her notebook, her chair loud as it scraped across the floor. The lapis lazuli amulet lay shining across what should have been a blank page, which she felt faint to discover was carefully filled with the lyrics of the song. She had no more felt the necklace slide from her neck than noticed she was obediently transcribing. Fennen forced herself to snatch her necklace from the page and shut the notebook as quickly as she could, closing the spell in darkness. She backed away from the innocent-looking book, terrified as the singer increased his intensity. His song rained on her like hail, each word sharply biting. Fennen blindly backed as far away from the windows as she could, shouting "Stop it!" over and over in Arabic.

A wall bounded her retreat, and she opened her eyes to find herself in a deserted corridor, one she wasn't familiar with. The library was not to be seen, nor was she sure that she was still at Hogwarts. The song was overpowering in the closed space. As she covered her ears and tried to resist, Fennen suddenly realized that she was no longer alone.

Fennen spun around, her heart faltering when she spotted a large form standing in the shadows. She pulled her wand out as the phantom emerged from the darkness, its features hidden within its black robes. Fennen poised on the edge of flight, conscious of a dulling weight smothering her emotions. She felt an icy rush of terror caress her spine when she realized that the spectre moving unhurriedly toward her was draining her will. It reached out, a muscular white hand emerging from the depth of the darkness. Fennen tried to stop the spectre, biting out a protection spell while slashing her wand against its hand. It laughed softly, the sound as chilling to Fennen as the hissing produced when it plucked her wand away and destroyed it. She stared up with huge eyes as the phantom leaned toward her, the music framing it holding her prisoner as she struggled to turn and flee. She managed to break the spell by attacking rather than resisting, slugging it as hard as she could. Her hand, still clutching the amulet, disappeared into the middle of its robes, without contacting any flesh. The figure reacted as if she had made contact, bellowing with thunderous anger. Fennen found that the lapis lazuli evil eye was shining when she continued her punch right through the spectre, following her arm with a head-long rush through its black robe. In a panicked heartbeat, she was past it and running with all her impressive speed down the corridor.

Back in the library, Filch entered to find his cat spitting and hissing at Fennen's closed notebook. "What's wrong, pretty?" he mused, looking over the seemingly innocent pile of books. If not for the cat's reaction, it would have looked like any other time a student left his or her books on a study table in the library, while taking a break. The textbook, concerning magical creatures, was open to the section on chimaeras, suggesting that the books belonged to a senior student. Filch reached toward the notebook, intending to open it and see the student's name, when his cat butted his hand away, yowling as if she was being tortured. Filch drew away slowly, puzzled by his cat's behaviour.

"What's going on?"

Filch jumped, whirling to meet Snape's watchful eyes.

"I… felt something had transpired, something powerful, something dark." Snape murmured, stopping beside Filch and studying the cat and the abandoned books. "What's your cat so upset about?"

"I'm not sure. I reached out to open the notebook, to see whose they are, when she pushed my hand away."

Snape circled cautiously around the table, staring at the books. As he did, he was little surprised to see Jareth enter, his face bearing the same worry that Snape could feel thinning his lips. When he saw the tableau, Jareth froze, one hand partly extended as he stared fixedly at the notebook. He didn't need to add his warnings to the cat's lusty ones, his expression was eloquent enough.

The notebook did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary, though Snape well knew what evil could be hidden between quiet covers. He met Jareth's eyes across the table. Jareth responded with a terse nod. Snape carefully opened the book, causing the cat to leap into Filch's arms, doubling the volume of her complaints.

Jareth tilted his head, his mismatched eyes skimming across the Arabic writing. "Miss Al Amar's, wouldn't you say, Severus?"

"I fear so." Snape looked around carefully. "I don't see her amulet anywhere."

"I think she must still bear it, where-ever she is." Jareth leaned forward to slowly stroke his fingertips along the elegant notes.

Snape narrowed his eyes, steeling himself. He suspected that the power claiming Fennen had gained strength, based on the intense feelings that had drawn him to the library. Those feelings were worse, with Jareth there too. He met the others eyes briefly, silently sharing a moment of resolve to resist the magic urging them to defile the girl.

"Filch, it would be wise to summon Dumbledore." Snape murmured, flipping through the pages of Arabic script. "I very much fear-", he broke off with a gasp, one that Jareth shared. They both jumped back as if scalded, staring at the dark magic written on the final page of notes. Jareth crossed quickly to Snape's side, reading the lyrics silently. At once, they too could hear the song, and then, unmistakably, Fennen gasping out a protection spell.

Filch leaned forward cautiously, his cat leaping from his arms and away. He couldn't read the language before him. Even as he studied the page, the words faded from the page. "What…" he began, looking up. Snape and Jareth were gone, vanishing with the spell.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the Victor...**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

Chapter 4

Fennen raced headlong, not daring to slow, though her legs ached and each breath was torture. The song was inescapable, pounding in her head with tangible pain. She was afraid to so much as steal a glance over her shoulder, certain that she would look back into the face of evil.

She skidded around a corner, aware of a dark form close behind, and shot into the room at the terminus of the corridor. She was dismayed to discover herself in a bedroom, illuminated by moonlight flooding through floor to ceiling windows. There was no escape.

Fennen whirled around, stumbling back with a sob as she came face to cowled face with the phantom. In the depth of the cowl, Fennen caught a glimpse of white skin and jackal's eyes. She fell as she tried to scuttle back, scooting away while desperately gasping out a protection spell. The spectre loomed over her, drawing unhurriedly closer as she backed quickly. The wall stopped her all too soon, leaving her trapped beside an ornate bed. Fennen held the amulet up, maintaining enough control to continue the protection spell, as the spectre stretched out its cloak, its features much clearer within the depth of the hood. It chuckled soullessly at Fennen's helpless scream as it settled onto her wildly kicking form, sealing her in infinite darkness, its eyes her only points of light.

Snape and Jareth ran quickly along the corridor they had found themselves in after reading the curse in Fennen's notes. The song was much louder here; though still melodic and haunting, it was filled with hunger that spoke of wolves closing in on a kill. The echoing sound of Fennen's racing feet had drawn them toward her; now, they froze to the sound of dark laughter, each chuckle sending icy fingers along their spines.

When Fennen's muffled screams reached them, they started as if shocked. "Fen!" Snape shouted, sprinting toward her cries, "Fight the spell, Fen!" He led Jareth in their race around the corner and into the bedroom, pulling up with an under-breath oath as they took in the room. "Fen!" Snape barked, seeing the flailing black pile beside the bed. Her muffled voice responded, while the movement within the cloth increased.

Snape and Jareth immediately began chanting a powerful protection spell. The phantom roared, pulling up and looking over its shoulder at the men, its eyes stabbing them from the depth of the hood. They separated, circling cautiously toward the spectre. It rose up, revealing Fennen fighting underneath. Spreading its cloak, the spectre lunged at Jareth. He put his hand up, his chanting becoming more forceful, his white face and golden corona of hair glowing in the pale moonlight.

Snape darted behind the phantom, putting himself between it and Fennen, his hand also focusing magic on the spectre. Fennen struggled to her feet, eyes huge, silently mouthing a protection spell. When Snape turned back toward her, his free arm extended, she rocketed into his embrace, hiding her bloodied face in the cloth of his coat. She hugged him in a panicked strangle-hold, pressing hard against his side. Snape forced his attention from the distraction of her body hot against his, focusing on the phantom while folding Fennen protectively in his robe, one arm hugging her shaking form tightly.

"Severus!" Jareth pulled his wand out, seeing that the spell was barely holding the spectre at bay, "Throw me the amulet!" With a jab of his wand, he began a different protection spell.

Snape joined in, chanting in unison as he roughly pried Fennen away from his body, ripping the amulet off her slender neck and tossing it to Jareth. As soon as the amulet left his fingertips, he realized his great mistake. The enchantment hit him with full force, almost buckling his knees. Snape groaned as erotic sensations raced unimpeded along his nerves, filling him with painful awareness of her body, the strength of her grip on his chest, her scent. His desire for her was insane, unstoppable. His chanting ebbed and silenced as the enchantment claimed him. He turned away from the spectre, his entire attention on the girl locked against his body. When he drew her around to his front and wrapped both arms tightly around her, his breath hot and quick on her hair, Fennen froze against his chest. Snape found himself kissing her scented hair, his ardour too forceful to resist. "M-must… stop… must… fight…" he groaned between kisses, vaguely aware that Fennen was trying to push him away, that the strength with which he was locking her slight body against his was probably hurting her. She was trying to speak, but he had her muffled against the cloth of his coat with one hand at the back of her head, pressing her face into his chest. With a great effort, he forced himself to relax his strangle-hold, letting Fennen pull back. She looked up at him, her eyes liquid fire. At once, Snape was back in time, coming to chastise the errant Slytherin for being out of her bed at night.

"Miss Al Amar."

_When the girl whirled around at the sound of your voice, what was that you saw on her face? It was raw lust, flashing quickly over her face before she hid her desire. It was exciting, wasn't it? You weren't merely annoyed when Filch alerted you that your lovely little Slytherin was roaming the castle again, you were excited too, weren't you? Clearly, so was she. Had the silent song called her to hang out of the open window, deep in the night, her thin white nightgown revealing rather than hiding her body? You looked at that body, didn't you, as you approached her, enjoying how the winter wind blew the silk against her flat belly and slim legs. She's like a gazelle, that one: long and slender and so graceful. The way she looks at you, it is thrilling, isn't it? She's always looked at you that way, right from the night of her sorting, as if yours is the smile for which she lives. You stand quite close, towering over her, putting your hand on the window frame. Taking a deep breath, you hide your arousal under purring censure. "Miss Al Amar, I believe we've been through this transgression already."_

_She hangs her head as you speak, the curtain of her hair falling in perfumed waves over her face. She's very lovely, very much to your tastes. You bring her head up by putting one long finger under her chin, your flesh white against her velvet brown skin. She grips her gown, unwittingly drawing your attention to the smooth contours of her breasts. You lean into her, close enough to kiss her, though you hold yourself back. "Fen, why are you called here? Show me what you're looking for."_

_She turns within the small area you have left her, leaning out the window again. You stand behind her, letting yourself enjoy her body, displayed so invitingly, before you draw closer. Made urgent by the level of your desire, you pull her forcefully against you, stroking her, enjoying how she trembles under your hands while she describes what she hears, what she is seeking. Her virgin flesh is velvet to the touch. She twists to face you within the circle of your arms, offering herself with a sultry toss of her long hair._

"P-professor…? Please…"

_How sweet her voice is as she begs you to take her. She hungrily returns your kisses as you begin to slip her nightgown off her shoulders._

"… s-stop! Professor!"

"Severus! Damn it, fight the spell, man!"

_Whose voice is that, whose shouts, heard as if from a great distance? Is it the song you're hearing, or just a trick of your thundering heart?_

"Severus! Severus, snap out of it! Fennen, he's caught by the spell on you- fight him!"

"I-I'm trying! He's too strong for me!"

"Fennen, catch the amulet!"

Snape blinked at the shining lapis lazuli evil eye that Fennen thrust in his face. He found himself crouched over Fennen, holding her down on the bed. Her hair and clothes were dishevelled by his actions, her face pale but unfrightened. The skin he'd exposed seemed to be beaded with blood, soaking into her and his clothes alike. Snape released her, pulling back from the bed as if scalded. He turned shakily to Jareth, finding that his colleague was still battling the spectre.

"Severus, stay focused!" Jareth shouted, "You've weakened the curse by overcoming the lure of the spell! Help me finish it!"

Snape shook himself, joining the chant, careful to ignore Fennen. She slid from the bed, pressing as hard as possible against the wall behind him, the amulet held up. It began tingling, then glowing like a tiny star. In the bright light, Fennen suddenly saw other people appear in the room, other professors, all joining Snape and Jareth in fighting the demon. Professor McGonagall appeared beside her, putting one arm around her while focussing on the fight. Under their combined attack, the spectre howled and tried to escape, only to be slowly dissolved by the white magic flooding the room.

When the light dimmed, Fennen found herself back in the library, surrounded by her professors. Many drew near, reassuring her. Fennen collected herself with a shudder, thanking her rescuers. She looked around for Snape, finding him sitting with Jareth, talking to Dumbledore. They both looked shaken. Snape turned his head slightly, meeting Fennen's eyes, relieved to see them untainted. She looked deeply into the black depth of his eyes, sending him a look of unconditional gratitude for rescuing her. He flashed her a slight smile, nodding in return. She quickly crossed to the group, convulsively hugging Snape, whispered words of gratitude ('thank you, thank you, love you, thank you') tumbling out against his cheek. Fennen released him before he could react, giving Jareth her thanks, then finished by hugging Dumbledore.

"That's quite enough!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted Fennen. "Poor pet, you're white with loss of blood. Come with me; you can thank everyone when you're better." Madame Pomfrey drew her away, sternly telling Snape and Jareth to follow them to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

4

**To the Victor...**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

Chapter 5

Fennen stood at a full length mirror, staring intently at the drawn face of her image, searching for courage. The reflection of her luxurious Marrakech hotel room framed her, providing an appropriately opulent backdrop for the splendid dress she was wearing. Her hair was piled up elegantly, allowing long curling tendrils to escape down her naked back. She fiddled with a half mask, ready to join her cousins at the masked ball already in full swing. It was New Year's Eve, and her 17th birthday.

As she stared into her reflection's wide black eyes, she considered the events that had lead her here, with wild cousins, separate bedrooms, and every intention of losing herself to the dance and the music that night, and to enter womanhood. She was terrified of what would happen, but more frightened of attracting another curse. She had only very reluctantly left Hogwarts, having successfully completed her deferred exams. She didn't even feel totally safe there, despite the comforting presence of her professors.

Her professors. A smile sweetened her lips, and she blushed at the remembrance of her potions final. Her professors had chosen to give her combined rather than individual deferred exams, taking turns to question her or to request that she demonstrate her skills. They had passed her with top marks on the oral, leaving only the potions practicum to be completed. Fennen recalled vividly the breathless, rapid walk to the dungeons, obediently following Professor Snape. He had swept into his potions lab, as was his wont, turning to her and narrowing his eyes. Fennen could hear his words as clearly as if he was in the room.

"I'm bored, Miss Al Amar. I have spent all week watching you master your potions, and have no wish to watch you make them anymore. I pass you with top marks. Congratulations." He smiled then, somewhat like a cat about to pounce. "No, I have a much better idea. You will help me brew a particularly challenging protective potion, as a test of your aptitude. Attend!"

The rest of the afternoon had been intense, nerve-wracking, and ultimately, successful. Fennen had followed Snape's orders perfectly, had meekly accepted his harsh "Silence, girl! Concentrate!" when she tried to speak, and in the end, allowed him without hesitation to cut her palm, as he cut his, fingers laced and cuts stinging against each other, their blood flowing as one into the potion. "Well done, my little Slytherin, well done indeed." Snape had purred, carefully pouring the potion into a lovely crystal container. "You retain your standing as top potions student."

In her pleasure, she had been embarrassingly tongue-tied, preoccupied with the sensation of her blood flowing with Snape's into his potion. It seemed erotic, as if they were coupled through the mingling of their blood. Fennen had bowed her head, sternly putting the images such a thought naturally evoked to the back of her mind. She needed to ask him more serious questions. Only after the brewing was successful, and Snape had graciously nodded for Fennen to clean up, had he allowed her to speak.

"Professor Snape, we've never talked about what happened…"

"For which I am very glad, Miss Al Amar. It is intolerable enough that all the students are gossiping about what occurred without having to dissect it with you."

"Y-yes, Sir." Fennen bent silently over her task of scrubbing the cauldron, until her need to know overcame her hesitation. "S-sir?"

"Miss Al Amar." Snape's voice was icy.

"I-I just wanted to know one thing, about the curse." She had looked up then, meeting his eyes almost fiercely, resolutely ignoring her hot cheeks and his unencouraging expression. "Would I have been vulnerable to the spell if, um, if I wasn't a virgin?"

The silence had been torture. At last, Snape had broken the tension, surprising Fennen by sweeping forward and hugging her with almost painful intensity. He had spoken softly, his chin moving against the top of her head. "Don't be afraid, Fen." Her heart pounded harder when he used his old nickname for her, from her days as his fellow student. "You were very unlucky to attract the curse in the first place. It is even more unlikely that it would happen again. Trust us. We're still guarding you." He pulled back, surprising her further by dropping a kiss on her brown forehead, his hands sliding down her arms. "Strictly speaking, yes, you are more attractive to demons as a virgin, but the risk is minimal, I assure you." Before she had found the courage to press her body back against his, he had stepped away, becoming the professor again. "Tell me, now that your exams are over, what are your plans for the rest of the Christmas break?"

She had told him, of the invitation from her Moroccan cousins to spend her birthday in the African heat, of the grand Muggle masquerade where her cousins intended to surrender themselves to romance. He had been amused by her plans, wishing her a happy birthday smothered by Muggles.

Recalling her interaction with the Potions Master made up her mind. Fennen raised her chin, determined to end her vulnerability to the curse. She touched her lips, recalling vividly how right it had felt, locked in Snape's embrace, enjoying his heat, his scent, the comforting rhythm of his heart. She was suddenly hungry to see if she could find that same feeling, in the arms of some stranger awaiting her downstairs. Fennen fit the mask, leaving her ripe lips and dainty chin exposed, and went down to the ballroom.

The masquerade was already descending into drunken debauchery when Fennen entered the crystal ballroom. She stopped at the entrance, unwittingly making a grand entrance as she posed, splendid in her youth and her finery, illuminated by the wreaths of twinkling candles framing the arch. She studied the pageant before her, enjoying the rainbow of gaily dressed revellers who filled the room. The room was hot with the fumes of alcohol, the sound of ostensibly light chat, and the scent of romance. It was at once intoxicating and repelling. Fennen narrowed her velvet black eyes, suddenly convinced that none of the Muggles before her could possibly provide her with the sensations her Potions Master inspired without any effort.

Even as she started to turn back, a figure appeared before her. The black depth of his eyes was achingly familiar, catching Fennen's attention. His black finery was a stark contrast to the bright colours all around him. He swept his hat off, revealing black hair held back in a pony tail as he bowed, gently raising her hand to his lips, tickling it with a feather kiss. He retained his hold on her hand while he kissed her cheeks with light caresses of his smooth skin against hers. "Miss Al Amar." he purred, keeping his cheek by hers for a suspended moment, allowing her to place his voice and his scent, before straightening up.

Fennen's eyes widened and her face lit up as she recognized him. He replaced his hat, smiling in answer to the smile illuminating her face. "I was beginning to fear that you'd changed your mind, and that I was drowning in this mash of Muggles for naught." he purred, offering his hand to her. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, my lovely Slytherin?"

"The pleasure is mine, Professor." Fennen put her hand gladly into his, allowing him to guide her into the crush of Muggles. Fennen moved easily with him as he managed the figures of the dance, remarking with a giggle, "You never were the best dancer, were you."

"I have more important talents." he teased, manoeuvring them from the dance floor and to a secluded corner. Looking intently into her eyes, pools of black matching his own, he gently cupped her face. He pressed his lips over hers, lightly at first, then deepened the kiss as she relaxed into him, letting her lips part. He teased her with his tongue before running his kisses down her arched neck, tipping her back against the strength of his arm. Fennen felt light-headed and breathless when he smoothly pulled her up and into his embrace, kissing the silky strength of her hair while holding her tightly. She hugged him back, standing within his arms, feeling that she had found where she belonged.

"Fen, my lovely Slytherin, when you told me of your birthday plans, I had the distinct impression that you intended to bestow your virginity tonight. Is this so?" he whispered into her hair, his voice deep with desire. She nodded against his cheek, feeling him smile against her. "I would be very privileged to be the one, if you would allow me."

In answer, Fennen lifted her head, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily, matching his desire with her own. He slipped his hands under her, lifting her laughing into his arms. No one paid any attention as he carried her from the ballroom. Before long, they were in the cool quiet of Fennen's hotel room, Fennen still held effortlessly against his chest. He let her to her feet beside the wide bed, his fingers finding and untying the ribbons of her mask. He kissed her once he'd cast the mask aside. Fennen bit her lip, seeking to do the same with his mask, and to release his jet black hair. He assisted her, revealing his familiar face, pausing to kiss her lingeringly. Snape tossed his hat aside and slid his cape off. "Is this what you truly want, Fen?"

"It is, with you, and you alone. As soon as I entered the ballroom, I knew that none of those drunken Muggles were touching me. How very considerate of you to rescue me, again!" Fennen timidly caressed his strong face, tracing the smooth angles of his cheeks. "I know that I'm still little more than a child, but you're the one that I want. You've haunted my dreams, all these years. I love you, Sev- Professor!"

Snape laughed, his face transformed. "Tonight, we are Sev and Fen, as we always were." he soothed, holding her tightly. "How lucky I am, being loved by you. You are my love, my beautiful Slytherin. What happened with the curse forced me acknowledge my feelings about you."

Fennen forced herself to meet his dark eyes, whispering, "Sev, are you sure? What about your feelings for Lily?"

Snape's face darkened. "I thought that I wouldn't- couldn't- love again after Lily, Fen. You know better than anyone how deep my pain was, but you, my love, are the salvation I have been seeking. I love you more than I ever loved her, I promise you."

"I won't get you into trouble, will I?"

"You are well worth the risk." he purred, stroking a lock of her thick hair away from her face. "In a few more months, I will no longer be your professor, and so free from censure. For now, though, I am afraid tonight cannot be repeated, nor discussed with anyone." He pulled her close again.

Fennen hugged him hard, trembling now. "You'll be gentle, won't you?" she whispered.

"Of course. I would never willingly hurt you. Trust me now as you did before." He picked her up, bodily throwing her onto the wide bed. She landed, giggling. He reached into one pocket and pulled out a jewellery box. "Happy birthday, Fen."

Fennen reared up to take the box, gasping to find a breathtaking ring within. The band was of rich red-gold, with intricate scroll work. Fennen saw that there were dragons on the design, or perhaps snakes, entwined and biting each other's tails. Brilliant light twinkled in the jewels of their eyes, and off the paired rubies lying in the mobius strip of their necks.

Snape took the ring out, putting it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. "It's Oroboris, the symbol of eternity." he commented, critically admiring how it suited her slim brown finger. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Fennen exclaimed. "It's so perfect. Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him onto the bed with her.

"Thank you, who?"

Fennen dimpled. "Thank you, Sev."

"You're welcome, my love." Snape cocked his head, considering her. "You do recognize the significance of the choice of ring, and ring finger, don't you, my innocent one?"

Fennen looked up at him, mouth open. "R-really?" she breathed.

"If you'll say 'I do', then yes, really."

She hugged him, repeating "I do, I do, I do!" against his chin.

Snape pulled a second ring box from his waist-coat, opening it to show her matching wedding bands, awaiting his finger and hers. Fennen immediately reached for his, but he closed the case. "All in good time, Fennen. If you will do me the honour of marrying me, these will keep, for our wedding day." Snape settled back on the pillows piled against the headboard, cuddling Fennen against him. "As to our wedding night, I expect my bride to be a virgin, you know."

Fennen looked up into his face, brow wrinkling. "B-but, don't you want me…?"

"Yes, I want you, so much," Snape groaned softly, kissing Fennen, "but you're worth more, much more than a romp on the bed tonight, with no more touching, or kissing, or even words of affection afterward. You, and we, are worth the wait. Once you've graduated, we can marry with full blessings of all, your purity- and my reputation- unquestioned." Snape chuckled. "Experienced wizards and witches sense virgin purity, Fen, as easily as we feel the sun on our faces. There would be no hiding your change. I think that the school is rife with enough gossip about us, and Jareth-"

"And Professor Dumbledore."

"What, him too?" Snape shook his head, disgusted. "Patience, love. Tonight, let's enjoy being together. We have our whole, long lives ahead of us for carnal pleasures. Are we agreed?"

"Still protecting me, even from myself. We're agreed. I would not seek to compromise your position, Pro-"

Snape stopped her with a long finger on her lips. "Who?"

"Beloved Sev, mentor, protector, best friend, husband." Fennen answered with a roguish smile, hopping off the bed and choosing champagne from the bar. Snape opened it as she pulled out glasses. Touching rims, she continued, "Here's to a life of learning and loving."

"I'll drink to that." Snape smiled, matching words with action.

End of Part I

Ya Nefer Ma'at


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and all the other characters from _Harry Potter_ belong to J. K. Rowling and to the people and companies behind the movies, as does the rich _Harry Potter_ world. No infringement is intended.

Synopsis and author's note: This is a sequel to "To The Victor...". When Fennen, Snape's fiancée, runs into Lucius Malfoy, he takes the opportunity to introduce her to some of his Death Eater buddies. The story is rated "M" for adult situations and some violence.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to J. K. Rowling for the wonderful characters and world she created in the _Harry Potter_ series. Thanks also to Alan Rickman for giving Snape his silky voice and intriguing presence, and to Jason Isaacs for making Lucius so appealing, despite his evil ways.

**Part II: Cat and Mouse**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

Chapter 1

Fennen was seated in a corner of the main room in the Leaky Cauldron, an elegant glass of red wine untouched before her. Light angled across the table in front of her, illuminating the dust drifting down from the aged beams. She was smiling sweetly, her eyes distant as she pursued her thoughts.

These were, quite naturally, on her Potions Master. Snape had been gone by the time Fennen awoke on New Year's Day, leaving only the note she was tapping idly against the rough wood of the table. She was half inclined to think it all a dream, but for the tangible evidence of his affection: the lovely Oroborus entwining her finger, rubies flashing as she moved her hand through the shafts of light.

She had been disappointed but not surprised to see that he was gone when she awoke; she was quite aware of the risks he had accepted in spending the night with her. In crossing the student-professor line, Snape had allowed Fennen behind the guard he normally employed, treating her to his true emotions. He had also given her greetings from her parents, reassuring her that he had obtained her father's blessing before asking for her hand in marriage.

They had spent hours talking, both while curled up together and, suddenly discovering they were ravenous, while enjoying a late dinner. In the wee hours of the morning, Snape had decreed that it was time to sleep, aware of Fennen's heavy eyes. When they had kicked their shoes off and settled together under his cloak, Fennen had fallen asleep almost immediately, adrift in the pleasure of his body hot against hers.

Marriage. Fennen felt as if she would burst with joy. She studied the ring, marvelling at its beauty and the promise it made. Never in her years at Hogwarts would she have anticipated that Snape might return her affections, given his devotion to Lily Evans, both in life and after Lily's death. As her professor, it often seemed that he barely tolerated her.

Fennen smiled to think that he had bestowed his first kiss on her while under the lure of the curse, of how she dismissed his actions as merely those of the dark magic driving him, when the enchantment had in fact revealed the true desires of his heart. Fennen wondered how she would control herself for the remaining months of schooling when all she wanted to do was pull him into her arms and drown him with kisses. She chuckled to think of how he would react, if she gave in to temptation, and resolved never to cause him such embarrassment. It would be more difficult to guard against the one look or word, carelessly given, that would betray their secret and open Snape to the censure of his peers.

They had reluctantly agreed that they would limit their interactions while Fennen completed the remainder of her schooling, so that, in the well predicted times they would meet, they could behave with decorum. All too easy to do, in the end, as Fennen would only need interact with him in the final course she would have from him. Snape planned to take Dumbledore into their confidence, encouraging him to attend the exams, should there be any retrospective questions of fairness once their relationship became public knowledge.

A flash of silver startled Fennen from her reverie. She jerked back as a silver-capped black cane stroked her heavy curtain of black hair from her face. A man towered over her, his large form blocking the light while his long silver-blond hair was backlit like a halo. Fennen's eyes widened to recognize Lucius Malfoy, his smile unabashedly predatory as he gazed down at her. She had known of him at Hogwarts, when he was Head Boy in his final year, and thick with those who would become Death Eaters; he, for his part, had little interest in the first year student who had timidly attached herself to his close friend, Snape. He had frightened her when they had met before Christmas at Hogwarts, in the ravenous way he looked at her, the way his pale eyes seemed to consume her, and in his arrogant disregard of her feelings.

As she stared up into his face, Fennen was suddenly back in time, facing the phantom. She sprang up quickly, knocking her wine over in her panic. Malfoy stepped closer with a soft chuckle, effectively blocking her escape. Fennen froze under the force of his cold grey eyes.

"Everything ok here?"

Malfoy turned unhurriedly to the landlord, who had appeared at his elbow. "Ah, Tom. Your timing is excellent, as always. Miss Al Amar needs a new drink..." As he spoke, he waved languidly for Tom to clean the mess, plucking up Fennen's letter before the dark wine could stain it. She tried to protest, but found that her words refused to part her lips.

Lucius smiled down at her frozen face. "I'll take a glass of red wine as well, barkeep." he ordered, nodding dismissal. Tom had little choice but to turn away. "What a pleasant surprise, Miss Al Amar." Lucius purred, offering his hand to Fennen. "I'm sure that you remember me... Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape's good friend? And your fellow Slytherin, now that I think about it. What a pity that I didn't pay more attention to you when I was still at Hogwarts. I'm sure I would have… enjoyed myself with you."

Fennen nodded dumbly, her eyes flitting between Malfoy's face and her letter, still held together with Malfoy's elegant cane. She bit her lip, allowing him to take her hand. She was little surprised when he pulled it up to his lips, kissing it with deceptive gentleness. He forced her to sit before relinquishing his hold on her hand, sliding smoothly into a seat at a right angle to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, m-may I have my letter back, please?" she managed, distantly pleased that her voice seemed dignified.

"Oh, this?" Malfoy affected surprise that he still held the parchment. He shook it open, ignoring her gasp, then looked back to her with eyebrows raised. "_Love you, my little Slytherin_?" he quoted, laughter leaving the words ugly. "How very… touching." he sneered, tossing the parchment down.

Fennen snatched the letter up. She held it against her chest, glaring at Malfoy. His eyes widened.

"Well, well." he purred, seizing Fennen's left hand before she could stop him. He easily pulled her hand forward, looking at the engagement ring. "Not just a flirtation, then?" His pale eyes burned her as his gaze flicked back to her face. "Who is the lucky boy?"

"Here are your drinks."

Fennen was so glad for Tom's interruption. Malfoy released her, unhurriedly reaching for his wallet. She shot up. "I'll pay for these. Please add them to my bill." Before Tom could answer, Fennen turned to Malfoy, gasping out, "E-excuse me, please, Mr. Malfoy. I'm feeling poorly..."

"Perhaps you'd better lie down, miss. Your room is made up and ready." Tom suggested as Malfoy stood. Fennen stepped back, putting Tom between them.

"I'm sorry that you are... unwell." Malfoy said smoothly, his grey eyes coldly studying her. "I gather that you're staying here tonight?"

Fennen nodded reluctantly.

"Ah. Tom, set a place for Miss Al Amar for dinner with me tonight." Lucius held his hand up, frowning sternly. "No need to thank me, child. I will be dining here anyway. I would be pleased to host you in my private room." Lucius let his gaze travel slowly over Fennen. "Formal dress, of course. Tom will collect you at 8 o'clock. I'm sure that you'll be better by then."

Lucius paused, his pale eyes hard on her face, as if daring her to protest. When she swallowed but remained silent, he nodded dismissively. Fennen moved away in Tom's wake, unaware that Malfoy's cold gaze tracked her retreat.

After Fennen had gone, Lucius remained, as pensive as she had been before him. He slowly sipped his wine, stroking the silver snake capping his cane as he pondered what to do about the girl. She was like a drug to him, inflaming his lust and evoking memories of the glory days when Voldemort was at the height of his power. Malfoy missed the drunken revels he and his fellow Death Eaters had enjoyed, as he missed abusing the women Voldemort had casually provided them.

Fennen would be the perfect excuse to resume their little revels. Lucius had been puzzled as to how to lure her to his estate, but all at once, his path was clear. Lucius' smile deepened. How very kind of her to show him how to send a port-key to her without arousing suspicion. "Thank you, my dear" he smirked, raising his glass in salute, "Both for the wine and for your unintentional help. '_Love you, my little Slytherin'_, indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat and Mouse**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

Chapter 2

Fennen was pacing the confines of her room at the Leaky Cauldron, cursing her meeting with Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius completely unnerved her. She had very little experience with men in general, and none at all with men of Malfoy's ilk, who looked at her as if he would like to consume her. With the memory of the specter so fresh on her mind, Lucius' behaviour left her tongue-tied and helpless. She was appalled at how easily he had coerced her into having dinner with him.

Fennen sat on the sill of her open window, looking out over the streets of London, wondering if she should leave the Leaky Cauldron and spend the night in one of London's elegant Muggle hotels. Surely the Muggle hating Malfoy wouldn't think to look for her there…? It couldn't be that hard to sneak out without Malfoy noticing, and she could easily settle her tab with Tom by owl.

Before she could make up her mind, a flash of movement caught her attention. An owl was approaching, its broad wings silently beating the still air. Fennen moved aside to let the beautiful bird land. It extended its leg to her, offering her a small parcel. Distracted, Fennen opened the note, reading it with increasing excitement:

_My Lovely Slytherin,_

_Please accept this trinket as a token of my regard. I love you and think of you constantly. I am impatient for our wedding, when you will be mine._

_All my love._

Fennen opened the package to discover a beautiful bracelet, woven from intricately tooled strands of red gold. Seemingly randomly placed gems twinkled at her. Fennen grinned as she put the bracelet on, admiring how it suited her velvet skin. She sat at the window again, reading the letter repeatedly, wishing that her Potions Master could be there with her. _He_ would make short work of Malfoy.

"Damn!" Fennen looked at the time, discovering that Tom would be knocking at her door in only a quarter of an hour. Resigned, she quickly changed into a richly embroidered and bejeweled red silk Baladi dress and shook her thick hair back over her determined shoulders. Surely Malfoy would be unable to harm her in the safety of the Leaky Cauldron, under Tom's eyes, private room or not. Steeling herself to be dignified and distant in the cold fire of Lucius' interest, Fennen calmly called "Coming." when a soft knock sounded.

Malfoy, not Tom, awaited her. She drew up with a gasp, immediately losing her tenuous balance at the look on his face. He smiled down at her, pleased with the effect he had on her. "All better now?" he purred, looking her over slowly. Once he met her big eyes again, he was amused to see that she was too frightened to blush at his intense regard. "You look lovely, Miss Al Amar." he said lightly, noting that his compliment unnerved her even more.

"Shall we?" Malfoy offered his arm to her, forcing her to approach him. She would have merely placed her hand on the top of his arm, but he calmly drew her close to his side. He led her down through the common room and along a side passageway to a closed door beyond which she could hear laughter. Who was dining with him, she wondered. Before she could ask, he'd opened the door and drawn her inside. She stiffened and unconsciously clutched Malfoy's arm when she saw who one of Malfoy's guests was.

Black eyes met hers with the same intense stillness, then the moment was gone as Snape nodded coldly. "Miss Al Amar."

"Professor Snape." she bowed her head, trying to hide her blushing face.

Lucius smiled, looking from one to the other, his eyes marking her embarrassment and Snape's stiffness. "I thought that you would enjoy having your professor join us, Miss Al Amar." Turning to Snape, he continued. "And that you would enjoy yourself as well, my friend. I thought that Miss Al Amar might help us rekindle some… old memories."

Snape looked sharply at Malfoy. "Old memories…?" he probed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Malfoy nodded, smiling more cruelly. His expression frightened Fennen. He turned his attention back to her, introducing the other occupants of the room. She looked uncertainly at Avery, MacNair, Crabbe and Goyle, large men with expressions as cruel as Malfoy's. Surely these men had been accused of being Voldemort's followers, together with Malfoy? She couldn't quite recall. She jumped when Malfoy casually released her trapped hand to drop his arm across her shoulders and steer her toward a chair. She had little choice but to submit to the pressure of Malfoy's hand, forcing her to sit.

Snape ignored Fennen, sitting opposite her when Lucius took the seat at the head of the table and waved the others to join them. Dishes appeared, as did wine and ale. Lucius jovially poured red wine into Fennen's glass. "So, Miss Al Amar." he said, very comfortable in his role as host, "I understand that this will be your last semester at Hogwarts. What are your plans once you graduate?"

Fennen fiddled with the food on her plate. "I-I intend to return home, Sir." she whispered.

"Yes? Your family lives in Qatar, doesn't it?"

"Near Doha." Fennen nodded slowly, willing herself to meet his pale gaze, quickly shying away from the expression on his face.

Lucius indicated Fennen's left hand, where the light was catching her shining ring. "Our young guest is engaged, though she has yet to tell me to whom." he remarked. "Is that where the wedding will be?"

Fennen hid her hands in her lap, anxiously twisting the ring as she stole a glance at Snape. His face was completely closed, his gaze sharp. "That is the wish of my father." she managed at length.

"And who is your intended?" Lucius probed, clinically assessing her discomfort.

"I am promised to the son of one of my father's colleagues, Sir." she replied in a rush, stealing another glance at Snape. He looked bored. "No one you would know, I'm sure."

"Indeed. I thought it might be one of your fellow Slytherins." He chuckled as colour flared to her cheeks and she gave him a stricken look. "Or is that who you _wish_ you could marry? Forbidden love. How… charming." Lucius toasted her, laughter making his words a taunt.

Turning to Snape, he continued, "You recall your calf love, do you not, Severus? How sweet and how painful it was." Malfoy looked more broadly over the table. "Do you all recall the times we had, courtesy of our Lord, exploring the extent of our powers over women?"

'Our Lord?' Fennen thought. Perhaps the rumours about these men being Death Eaters were true!

Feeling faint, Fennen looked imploringly at Snape. He was glaring at Malfoy, his black eyes sparkling like diamonds. She had never seen such anger in his expression. The other men were laughing with Malfoy, their expressions as cruel as his.

Malfoy playfully tapped Snape's arm with his cane. "You never embraced those opportunities as we did, did you, Severus?" Casually indicating Fennen, Malfoy continued, "I thought that this delectable girl might entice you to let yourself go, at long last. After all, that mudblood you were obsessed with is long gone."

"Lucius, are you seriously suggesting that I would…" Snape paused, glancing at Fennen, "interact with a student with anything but proper decorum?"

"Severus!" Lucius chided. "You've been under Dumbledore's thumb for too long. That is why I thought tonight should include you. Sweet little Fennen here is a perfect excuse to resume our little revels." He shared hungry looks with his fellow Death Eaters. "I'm sure that you haven't forgotten where your loyalties lie…" he concluded, staring coldly at Snape.

Fennen's chair scraped loudly as she tried to flee. Malfoy moved with the speed of a striking snake, seizing her dress and pulling her hard against the table, her cry lost in the laughter from the Death Eaters. Simultaneously, Snape sprang to his feet, wand drawn.

Malfoy turned slowly to Snape, his face dangerous. Fennen whimpered, her eyes huge, staring up at Snape. She barely had time to cringe when Snape hissed "_Imperio!",_ slashing his wand toward her. "Be still." he snapped. Her expression obediently slid into doe-eyed contentment.

Malfoy calmly released Fennen, who stood like a statue. He looked coldly up at Snape. "For a minute there, old friend, I thought you might try to defy me."

Snape tore his gaze from Fennen, rounding on Malfoy. "Are you mad? Dumbledore will search for her if she doesn't return to Hogwarts! How dare you put me in danger this way! Dumbledore is all that stands between me and Azkaban. Or have you forgotten that? Furthermore, my cover at Hogwarts is still unquestioned! Surely that is devotion to the Dark Lord, not foolishly abandoning the post he set for me, all for your pathetic lust for this girl!"

Malfoy stood slowly, his silver-capped cane held ready. Both men's faces were like steel. "Don't cross me, Severus." Malfoy snarled softly. "I am your senior; I have always been. Show proper gratitude for the opportunity I'm providing. Soon, the bracelet I gave Miss Al Amar will become a port-key to my hunting lodge, and we can make use of her without fear of interruption."

Malfoy frowned when Snape glanced sharply at Fennen, alarm flashing over his face. Malfoy studied him, continuing icily, "Let's find out where your loyalties _do _lie, Severus. You will escort Miss Al Amar back to her room, making sure that you're seen doing so, and then rejoin us here. Later, we will all retire to my estate and make full use of our charming guest." Lucius stroked Fennen's face with a deceptively gentle touch, his fingers lingering on her frozen red lips, his gaze hot on her. Turning back to meet Snape's blazing look of fury, Malfoy narrowed his eyes and bit out in a low, dangerous voice, "Is…that…clear?"

Snape kept their intense eye contact, his face becoming inscrutable. At length, he dropped his gaze, pocketed his wand, and moved around the table. He barked, "Come!" to Fennen, barely waiting for her before he stalked from the room. He swept with her through the common room and toward the stairs.

Once in her room, he whipped his wand back out. Murmuring rapidly under his breath, he focused his wand on her bracelet, unlocking it from her wrist and tossing it aside. Barely daring to look at her, he quickly kissed her unresponsive lips, whispering, "Trust me, Fen. I won't let anyone hurt you. Wait here."

Turning on his heel, he left her sitting, static in the Imperius Spell. He reluctantly rejoined the dinner party, keeping his face closed as Malfoy continued to bait him. It was torture for him as he waited for dinner to end, while the Death Eaters got drunker and more graphic by the minute in their reminiscences of the Dark Lord's gifts of women for them, and in their anticipation of using Fennen as cruelly as their imaginations would allow.

At last, Malfoy stood, nodding for the others to follow. The drink hadn't seemed to affect him at all. "Let's be seen leaving the pub. Apparate to the gates of my estate. I will meet you there." He led them out to the common room, pleasantly settling his tab with Tom before turning to his guests. He thanked them all and said goodnight before apparating with a sharp crack. Snape nodded to the others, then they all apparated as well.

Snape disapparated in Fennen's bedroom at the Leaky Couldron. Fennen sat as he had left her, her face serene. Snape snarled: Malfoy was standing over her. He dropped a hand possessively on Fennen's shoulder as he met Snape's sparking glare.

"Tsk, tsk, my old friend…" Malfoy chided softly, his voice belying the fury in his face. "You disappoint me. Did you think to keep her for yourself, or is this some misguided chivalry that being with Dumbledore has engendered?"

Snape had his wand out in a flash, raised to duel. "Move away from her!" he ordered, "_Now! _"

Malfoy visibly controlled his anger, slowly unsheathing his own wand. He made no movement away from Fennen. "You forget yourself, Sev. I thought I taught you better than this, in our tenure at Hogwarts and with the Dark Lord. No woman, however sweet, is worth descent among men."

Snape snapped his dark gaze away from Malfoy, looking deeply into Fennen's black eyes. Eyes as dark and expressive as his own, eyes so different from Lily Evan's bright green ones. Eyes he adored. Snape exhaled sharply, lowering his wand.

Malfoy assumed an expression of triumph. "Now, let us join our brothers." he purred.

"No." Snape spoke calmly, meeting Malfoy's pale gaze.

"No?" Malfoy tilted his head, searching Snape's composed features. "Now what? More of Dumbledore's drivel? I'm growing bored with this." he threatened.

Snape lunged forward, pushing Malfoy back with all his strength, taking Lucius by surprise with his use of brute force. Malfoy recovered his balance with a snarl, wand raised and a curse on his lips, then drew up with a sharp exhalation as Severus gently took Fennen into his arms, eyes steadfast on Lucius throughout.

"No, because this girl you intend to defile is my bride! I wouldn't admit that in front of the others, but I don't hesitate to tell you privately, old friend." His tone was cold as he said 'old friend'. "We are to be married as soon as she graduates."

Malfoy let out an incredulous shout of laughter. "What? No…"

Snape held his pale gaze calmly.

"Really?" Malfoy whistled, looking at the girl Snape held so possessively. "Well, well, this is… good news. My old friend, marrying at last, and to such a pure blooded bride! The Dark Lord would have been pleased." Ignoring the flash of impatience that his mention of Voldemort evoked in Snape, Malfoy continued, "This changes everything. She is of course not to be harmed, if she is yours. My apologies, old friend." Malfoy bowed courteously, sheathing his wand and stepping back. "Shall we instead meet at my estate to celebrate your upcoming nuptials?"

"All in good time, Lucius. Our engagement is secret: as her professor, I am not allowed to look at her, much less touch her, after all. Any celebrations, like our marriage, will have to wait."

"Forbidden love, indeed." Malfoy smiled, looking at Fennen's passive figure. "As you wish, Severus. May I suggest then, that we merely reconvene to enjoy ourselves, and finish the night. I will expect you once you've said your fond farewells to your bride." He smirked at the pair. "You have my permission to apparate to my hunting lodge. Don't spend too much time saying goodbye to your 'little Slytherin', hum?" With that, Malfoy nodded and apparated.

Snape sagged with relief, his head coming down by Fennen's. He gestured to her, murmuring "_Imperia_!" She sprang back to life, throwing herself against his chest and sobbing hysterically. He soothed her with purring words of love and apology, rocking her and kissing her hair.

Once she quieted enough to look up at him, he kissed her deeply, his face as pained as hers. "Everything is fine; the danger is past, my darling Fen." he murmured, drawing her to sit beside him on the bed, hugging her tightly. "Malfoy will no longer threaten you, nor will any of his cronies. I promise you, love. I promise. You're safe." He pulled her up to meet his dark eyes, seeing both horror and fatigue in her face. "Do you trust me, Fen?"

"I trust you, Sev."

"Good. I am going to take you to my home. You can spend the night there, safe and hidden from everyone. I will bring you back here tomorrow, so that you can gather your things and return to Hogwarts as planned."

"Will you stay with me, tonight?" Fennen pleaded, stroking his face.

Snape hesitated, his expression clearly showing his need for her, then shook his head decisively. "I cannot, my little Slytherin. We must become professor and student again. I will settle you at Spinner's End, but then leave you for the night. You'll be fine there."

Fennen bowed her head, her eyes luminous with tears. She nodded.

"Good girl. Hold on to me as we apparate."

With a crack, they appeared in Snape's house. He started fires in the drawing room and bedroom fireplaces, then showed Fennen the kitchen. Once he'd pushed a strong cup of tea into her hands, he stroked her face and stood back. "Time for me to go. Have faith in me and do not worry. You are safe here, I promise you, Fen." Snape smiled suddenly, his face transformed. "Make yourself at home- after all, this will be our home, and soon! I will come back for you in the dawn. Sweet dreams, my love." He paused, then quickly kissed her, and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cat and Mouse – Epilogue**

By Ya Nefer Ma'at

Snape disapparated outside a large stone hunting lodge on the Malfoy estate. He reluctantly approached the oak doors. Lights blazed from the lodge, but not noise… Snape's brows contracted briefly as he noted that Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters seemed to be unusually quiet in their debauchery. He knocked, closing his face and squaring his shoulders.

The door was opened by Dobby, the Malfoy house elf. Snape followed the bandaged creature through the lodge to the main room. He stopped within the well lit room, casting a comprehensive look around it. It was empty save for Lucius, who was at his ease on a deep leather chair by the roaring fire. He swirled brandy in a crystal snifter, looking quietly up at Snape. A pair of handsome wolfhounds beat their tails as Snape drew closer.

"Please." Malfoy drawled, waving Snape to a second leather chair. "What would you like? Brandy? Elven wine?"

Snape sat slowly, studying Malfoy. He would have felt more in control of the situation if Malfoy had his cronies with him, ending the night with more drinks and rekindling of past escapades. That was quite normal behaviour for the former Death Eaters, these days. Indeed, it was all they had left. The quiet way Lucius met his eyes was hard to interpret. "Brandy, thank you."

Lucius nodded to Dobby, watching coldly as his servant poured brandy for Snape, then crept toward him, decanter ready if he wanted more. He took the decanter before waving the elf away. "I will call you if we need anything more." he snapped dismissively. Snape thought that Dobby's face held a shadow of relief as he apparated back to the manor.

Malfoy raised his glass to Snape. "To you and your lovely bride, my friend." he purred, clinking the snifter Snape slowly raised in return to his, and holding Snape's gaze as he made his toast. They both drank, eyes still locked in silent consideration. "I trust that you settled her to your satisfaction." he probed.

Snape nodded shortly.

"Good. You certainly took your time."

"Not surprisingly, she was rather upset, Lucius." Snape ground out. "I'll thank you to treat her with more respect in the future."

"Of course, old friend. I wouldn't dream of offering anything else to your wife." Lucius spoke disarmingly, his eyes cold above his warm smile. "Where did you leave her?"

"At Spinner's End." Snape reluctantly admitted.

"Ah." Lucius nodded. "I thought as much."

"Where are the others?" Snape asked sharply, once Malfoy let the silence stretch.

"I sent them off." Lucius absently swirled his brandy, enjoying the heady aroma. "You and Miss Al Amar gave me rather a lot to think about." He smiled at Snape. "They were disappointed, of course, but obedient."

"Will they leave Fennen alone?" Snape demanded bluntly.

Lucius chuckled at the cold fury in Severus' face. "Of course, Sev. Do not fear on that account. I have full control of them. I told them that I changed my mind, given Miss Al Amar's status in an ancient and renowned pure blood wizarding family. That silenced them." Lucius considered the matter dispassionately. "They _may_ be out hunting for a substitute among the Muggle women who so stupidly parade themselves late at night, but that is not our concern."

Silence fell as Snape relaxed fractionally. He didn't much like Malfoy's continued obsession with Fennen, obvious behind his polite words. Malfoy looked broodingly into the fire, though whether he was still considering what his cronies might be doing, or thinking about Snape's revelation, was unclear to Snape. At length, he turned to meet Snape's dark gaze.

"Sev, you haven't got a romantic hair on your head, and yet, you reveal to me tonight a rather romantic secret." Lucius said softly. "I recall Fennen at Hogwarts, dogging you like a pesky little sister, but I can't recall any interest on your part. You were always obsessed with the mudblood, Evans."

Snape's face echoed the old, deep pain at hearing Lily's name. Such sadness, such regret, almost to the point of madness. Perhaps well into madness, given the dangerous dance he had subsequently made between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Pain he thought would never temper, but Fennen had changed that, reawakening his heart and healing his aching soul.

"You've always been a very private person." Lucius continued, "Forgive my curiosity, but I would like to know how this engagement came about." He shook his head. "As you said, professors may not look at their students that way, much less act on their passions. How have you come to this point, when it seems so out of character for you?"

Snape frowned slowly, considering Malfoy. "Why are you so interested, Lucius?" he asked, honestly puzzled. "Why shouldn't I marry?"

"Oh, it's not that, not at all. I am delighted that you _are_ to marry, as it so happens. I thought that you'd pine for Evans to your grave, given your reaction to her death." Lucius said bluntly. "Instead, not only do I see you restored to life, but with such new fire. You never would have overtly challenged me before. Covertly yes…" He flashed a smile, narrowing his eyes, "but never before have you stood up to me, as you did tonight. No, what I don't understand is how you would let yourself become involved with one of your students… that doesn't sound like you at all, both because of your annoying devotion to your calf love, and as I would have wagered that your sense of duty would never allow you to look in that way at one of your students."

"If I tell you, will you let the matter drop?" Severus snapped at Malfoy.

Lucius looked calculatingly at him, then slowly nodded. "On my honour, old friend," he promised, "but only if you satisfy my curiosity."

Snape frowned, eyes narrowed. "I'll try, old friend." He took a deep breath, looking at the fire as he gathered his thoughts. "I admit that I should never have thought of Fennen as a lover, much less asked her to marry me." Snape smiled ruefully. "Easier said than done, especially with a girl who has worshiped me from her first day at Hogwarts. Adoration is a powerful thing. And, as you have so clearly noticed, she's not the awkward little outcast who timidly joined Slytherin House 7 years ago."

Lucius agreed silently, his expression eloquent. He didn't speak, afraid that Snape might clam up if he was interrupted.

"I paid little attention to her in her first year, despite her persistence. You're right, I only had eyes for Lily. Even without that, Fen was too young to be of interest. Still, she was undaunted. I realize now that she just wanted to be with me, on whatever terms I allowed her. At the start of my last year, she neatly slid under my guard by asking for help with her potions homework." Severus chuckled, lost in reminiscences as he spoke, looking at the crackling fire without seeing it.

Lucius listened quietly, enjoying the emotions playing on Snape's normally closed face.

"I had already developed a sort of brotherly affection for her… she was such an outcast, as I was. I understood her pain, and was pleased to help shield her from the sort of torture I had suffered. Over the course of that year, we became close friends. I opened up to her about my fears and problems. She was always there for me. No jealousy, no demands, no head games, just unconditional love, had I but seen it. We kept in touch once I graduated."

Snape fell silent, his face filled with the ageless pain surrounding Lily's death as he relived the terrible time following his graduation. "Fennen helped me immensely in the turbulent times before I returned to Hogwarts, on the Dark Lord's order." he continued at length, shaking Lily's ghost away, "I could talk to her when I could talk to no one else. I think I forgot how young she was. She understood me so well, and offered such mature support."

A smile played ruefully at Snape's lips. He shook his head as he continued. "When I returned to Hogwarts as her professor, Fennen had become a young woman, blossoming with beauty and grace. She had learned to fit in, and had gained a gentle confidence. She became the top student in potions, and I knew it was all for me, to please me. I did resist, despite that thrill. I don't think anything would have changed for us this year, if not for the curse Fennen acquired over the summer."

Snape slowly tore his eyes from the fire, meeting Malfoy's grey gaze. Malfoy nodded encouragingly. "You saw Fennen when the curse was consuming her; you know what offer the spell made of her innocence. It was subtle at first, but when you saw her, the power of the curse was strong enough to break the coldest man. Jareth and I ended up battling the spectre that had possessed Fennen. I succumbed to the spell, then, for a brief period." Snape clenched his fist, his face tortured. "I could so easily have hurt her, even killed her if I had allowed the spectre to gain more power over us both."

Snape started when Lucius poured more brandy for him, distracting him and easing his emotion.

"Instead, we managed to destroy the phantom and break the curse." He looked at Lucius, a hint of his anguish escaping his cold façade. "I came so close not only to losing Fennen, but to being the instrument of her destruction, Lucius. I couldn't bear that thought, any more than I could stand by and do nothing once I realized that I adore the girl, student or no. It took every ounce of my strength to behave with decorum as she finished the semester. In the Christmas break, I took the liberty of following her to Marrakech, where she was to spend New Year's Eve with her cousins. I surprised her at the masked ball she attended."

He tossed his head suddenly, throwing hair out of his eyes. "I was romantic enough to sweep Fennen off her feet that night, Lucius; you'll have to reassess your opinion of me! We got engaged on her 17th birthday, with the promise that we'd keep our love secret until she graduates. We'll be married as soon as she's no longer my student."

Lucius smiled as Snape fell silent. He swirled his brandy reflectively, obviously enjoying the image of Snape playing the role of the gallant. "You are right, old friend… I do need to review my understanding of you. I think, perhaps, that I need to become acquainted with you all over again, in light of how Fennen has changed you. And I will, have no doubt… we Death Eaters must stay strong and united, in readiness for the Dark Lord's inevitable return."

Snape stiffened, his eyes narrowing. His face slid into its normal blankness, guarding the thoughts and emotions within.

Malfoy frowned, watching his friend withdraw. "For tonight, however, I'm tired of intrigue and of posturing, Sev!" he suddenly exclaimed, "Tonight, let's just be friends, without examining the nature or power structure of our friendship! Let's just celebrate that you have found a wife at long last." He stood, his expression calm and welcoming, as it had been ages ago, when he and Snape were simply good friends, before the complication of the Dark Lord, before Malfoy had been seduced by the dark promise of wicked power. "Let me toast you, old friend, and your lovely bride, again!" Malfoy raised his glass, smiling at the other.

Snape studied Malfoy's open face, his own expression as closed as ever. At length, he seemed to relax. Standing, he murmured, "Ah, for those simpler times again! If only we could turn the clock back, Lucius." Snape shook his head, smiling at his thoughts. "But then, I would be back to useless longing for Lily, watching those Gryfindor brats corrupt her. Instead, I have been granted a second chance at love; true, deep love. Here's to happiness, Lucius, both in our friendships and in our beloveds. The happiness we deserve. While it lasts." Holding Malfoy's gaze, he touched glasses with his old friend, and drank.

The End

Ya Nefer Ma'at


End file.
